random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Grumps (Anime)
Game Grumps 'is an anime that is based off of the popular Youtube channel, [http://www.youtube.com/user/GameGrumps ''Game Grumps.] The anime features the two famous Youtubers, JonTron and Egoraptor (or together as the Game Grumps) going on adventures together. Sometimes other Youtubers such as Two Best Friends make guest star appearances. Characters Main Characters *JonTron (Jon Jafari) *Egoraptor (Arin Handsome Hanson) Major Characters *Barry Kramer *Suzy Berhow (Soon to be Suzy Hanson) *Grant Kirkhope *Danny *Ross Minor Characters TBA Guest Stars *Two Best Friends *TheRunawayGuys *The Angry Video Game Nerd Episodes Season 1 *'''The Boopin' Pilot ''(pilot) ''- Jon and Arin we'e one day playing the most boopinest game ever, Goof Troop. Then things go wrong when the two get kidnapped by Pirates, so now the two have to venture through the Pirate Stronghold to get back home. *'I WANT WINGULL - '''Jon decides to find the legendary Wingull he has always been looking for. He then ventures through the dangerous world of Pok mon as he tries to find the Wingull he always wanted. Arin then tries to find Jon by setting up a search party with ''TheRunawayGuys. *'A Grump to the Past - '''When an evil force captures Arin's fiancee Suzy Berhow, Arin goes on a magical quest to defeat the evil lord and get back his fiancee. Jon also joins Arin on his adventure as well. *'Grump Crossing - Jon and Arin ride a train to a mysterious town for a vacation. As they arrive at the town, little don't they know that everyone has something wrong with them and they have to do many errands for the cheap Tom Nook. *'New Super Grump Bros. Wii - '''Jon and Arin go on another adventure as an evil army takes over their house and city. The two go on an adventure together to stop the evil army and save the world. Barry and ''Two Best Friends ''decide to help Jon and Arin on their quest too. *'Zombies Stole My Grumps - 'Zombies take over the city and Jon's house too, the two then prepare their weapons as they go to war to stop zombies from causing major destruction. *'Jon-Arintooie '- An evil witch turns Jon and Arin into a Bear and a Bird. The two then go on a new adventure once again to stop the witch and reverse the spell. *'F*cking Larry '- Jon and Arin compete in a game show to win loads of money. The two then get demolished by a d0uchenugget named Larry and now the two are gonna have to try their hardest to answer each and every question right to win and make Larry look like a total @ss of himself. *'Grump Land - 'Jon, Arin, and Suzy go to an amusement park which is Nintendo themed. The three then enter a contest where they have to versus each other in a series of trials which are Nintendo based. Whoever wins becomes the "Champion of Nintendo Land", so now Jon, Arin, and Suzy are gonna have to veruses each other to win. *'Wild Grumps - 'Jon and Arin get lost while taking a car ride and they find themselves in a high-tech/Wild West hybrid town. An entire leauge of bandits wreck havoc on the city and now Jon and Arin have to fight the leauge. The two then prepare their weapons and take off as they fight an entire leauge of bandits and mechs. *'Jon & Arin - 'Jon and Arin stumble into a mysterious time machine they found and as they entered it, Jon pressed a strange button which sent them back to times of the Dinosaurs! It also turns out that the time machine blew up and now the parts are all over the land. The two then go on a fierce and risky journey to get the parts back and go back to their timeline. *'Grump Kong Country - 'The Grumps arrive on a mysterious island after a storm caught them while the two were on a boat. The two then find out that an evil Lizard king and his army have invaded the Island. Jon and Arin then team up once again to defeat the Lizard King known as King K. Rool and save the land. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong from the ''Donkey Kong ''and ''Super Mario ''series make cameos. *'Grump Party - 'Jon and Arin host a party as they invite many people there such as ''TheRunawayGuys, Two Best Friends, The Angry Video Game Nerd, PBG, ''and more. Then things start to turn for the worse when an evil scientest creates evil clones of Jon and Arin. Now they must battle the clones in a trial of mini-games. *'Grump Idol - 'Jon and Arin enter American Idol as a duo group. As time progresses, the two are known as the "Songbirds of the generation" and have released hits such as "One Life to Live" and their versions of "City Escape". Trouble then starts when another duo group named the "The True Gamers" challenge the Game Grumps in a singing battle. Then Jon and Arin prepare as they song battle with another one of the most famous singers ever. *'Grump 06 - An Evil Sonic plans to destroy the Grump's friendship by tearing them apart. He sends Elise to try and get Jon away from Arin, making Arin jealous. Arin then pretends to like Sonic and he starts spending a lot of time with him to try and make Jon jealous, but he just ends up looking like a furry. At the end, Sonic goes super and the Grumps must fight him. Season 2 TBA Soundtrack File:Only my railgrump|Opening File:Game Grumps - Anime Opening|Credits Gallery GameGrumpsAnimeLogo.png|Logo JonAnime.png|Artwork of JonTron ArinAnime.png|Artwork of Egoraptor BarryAnime.png|Artwork of Barry GameGrumpsAnimePoster.png Category:Anime Category:Game Grumps